


Mate

by nippy2002



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, Mating, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy2002/pseuds/nippy2002
Summary: Joong is an reluctant Alpha who just found out that he is going to be a  leader of his pack.Nine is a weary and jaded vampire.This is their story.





	Mate

Joong revs his Harley, picking up his speed as he travels along the quiet, winding road. All he knows is that he needs to escape, to get away from that stifling environment. The harsh words from his father still ringing in his ears. And then the judging stares from the elders.

He had knew he was an Alpha since he was three. But what he does not know, or at least want to know is that he is the Alpha to lead their pack after his dad. So when his father just decided to announce to all the elders, when he is still not prepared or even aware, he saw red. He remembers clearly how he had growled and bear his fangs at his dad, something unheard of. 

“What about my choice?” Joong said softly, as he stood towering over his dad.

“You have no choice.” His dad had replied, a note of finality in his voice.

I don’t accept it. I will not. Joong thinks to himself as he gripes the handle of his bike tighter. 

Before he skids to a sudden stop. 

A sweet, sweet smell hits him out of nowhere...yet he could feel the layers of sinister danger. He inhales deeply before boring his eyes at the misty entrance of a popular dance club. One where he has gone before a few times with the rest. He could feel the beckoning, amidst the loud thumping music, as he get nearer. 

Come, find me. 

The words seems to drape over him, surrounding him. 

Ignoring the admiring looks thrown his way, he leaves his bike against the club front before feeling his handphone ring in his pocket.

“Joong?”

“Poom.”

“Make sure you come home safe.”

Joong grunts his reply before switching off his phone after replying to a message. At least, Ben and Poom are always supportive of him. The two Alphas he looked up to since young. If anything, one of them should be the leader of the pack. 

They are more than qualified and definitely more of a leader than him. 

He feels the hairs on the back of his neck bristles. As if something important is about to happen. Something that will change his life forever. 

Then an unfamiliar tingle down his spine, straight to the pit of his stomach. Someone or something, that needs his undivided attention. 

A different smell this time round, repulsive and pungent. Hitting at his gut. 

They are here. Everywhere. 

Wolves’ mortal enemies. 

Vampires.

Whipping his head around, he growls ferally. They are surrounding him at the dance floor, knowing he is alone. Their smirks and grins, warning him.

And then, he sees.

Him.

His body, almost hidden in the shadows. The pair of brown liquid eyes...somewhat familiar, where and when, he is not sure. 

Their eyes finally, finally meet. 

Joong could feel the other man flinch. Before realisation dawn in the expressive brown eyes. The exact feelings coursing through him. He feels it too. 

“Nine.”

“Joong.”

He is not supposed to know his name but there it is. As if a mantra playing in his mind. He repeats the name over and over, allowing his lips to mouth the name.

The understanding hit him suddenly, his focus on just the pale beautiful man staring straight at him.

Him, only him.

Feeling the absurdity of it all, Joong chokes back a laugh. Even as he notices how the rest of the vampires are ready to attack. Oh how they relish having a wolf within their grasp. 

Yet in the midst of grave, grave danger. Joong only has one thing on his mind.

His mate. He has found his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the boys are going to have a Halloween party this week, it prompted me to write this story. I have always wanted to write a romance story in a supernatural setting. 
> 
> I know it is virtually impossible for a werewolf and vampire to get together. They repluse each other.
> 
> But this is my story. So...enjoy.


End file.
